Forever Isn't Long Enough
by MissKitty680
Summary: A bit from the middle of a Bella & Edward story I've been writing. This particular bit is when Edward changes Bella. Please read & review so I know if I should post more of it


**DISCLAIMER: I own a car, I own an apartment, I own a cat, yet unfortunately I do not own Twilight. However I am asking for Edward for Christmas...**

**A/N: This is just a bit from the middle of a fic I've been writing. Please read & review. Constructive criticism welcome.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It touched me that they were there standing around me, my soon to be family. Jasper was the only one missing, he couldn't resist the temptation and I understood that. He gave me a quick hug before we left though, and told me that he would see me soon.

They all seemed overjoyed that I would soon truly be part of their family forever. Esme looked as if she would burst into happy tears at any moment if she could cry, Carlise looked concerned but happy, Rosalie seemed supportive, Emmett was Jovial, and Alice was downright thrilled.

The only member of the Cullen family who seemed unhappy was Edward, which was unfortunate since he was the one whose reaction I cared about most.

I sighed as I stood looking into his lovely eyes. The pained look on his face was almost too much, I almost wanted to tell him no, tell him not to bother, that this me getting old with him staying young thing was beginning to grow on me. Almost. I raised my hand to stroke his cheek and he gave me one of his slight smiles, the kind that didn't touch his eyes.

"Are you _sure_?" his voice was pained and he left a strong emphasis on the last word.

"Yes," I said, staring into his lovely butterscotch eyes. "I'm sure. All I want is you. Forever."

Some of the pain disappeared as he nodded slightly and pulled me close causing my heart to pound out a disjointed rhythm. Edward swept my hair lightly aside as he leaned in to give me a tender kiss. I flushed, very aware that we were surrounded by his family. Pulling back he stared at the pink tinge in my cheeks and sighed, giving me a look that was both sad yet resigned as he leaned in once more, pulling me even closer then I thought possible. He lowered his head slowly, running his lips along my jaw, my heartbeat becoming even more erratic then it had been a moment ago. Edward placed one soft kiss on the hollow under my ear.

"I love you." He whispered, blowing his sweet cool breath onto my neck.

"I love you too." I responded with conviction, he need to know how much I meant it.

Swiftly, with no more hesitation, he bowed his head to the crook of my neck and placed is lips where my major veins ran. My heart picked up double time, goose bumps rose on my skin - Edward paused.

For a second I started to panic, worrying he would change his mind and break his promise, but there was no need for it. A moment later I felt his razor sharp teeth sink swiftly into my neck.

The sensation was odd, the moment it happened the phrase 'like a hot knife through butter' came to mind. In reality it was more like a scalpel. His teeth were so sharp I didn't really feel the pain of them as they sliced through my soft delicate skin. All I felt was a hot pressure around the area I knew Edward's mouth was latched on to, and a strange tingling as all the blood in by body was drawn towards the wound in my neck.

My head was just starting to drift, my legs began to weaken beneath me when suddenly I felt his mouth unlatch from his neck and strong arm catch me from behind. Those same arms picked me up swiftly and laid me on a bed at the other end of the room. I noticed Carlise had vacated his previous spot and realized dully that it must be him who had caught me. The odd tingling in my neck seemed to be spreading as I felt Carlisle quickly stitching up the now very sore wound that was left on my neck. Edward, I noticed, had fled to a wall on the opposite side of the room. His eyes were squeezed tightly closed, his jaw was set and rigid, and he was pinching the bridge of his nose in such a frustrated manner that I knew he was trying very hard to focus on anything other then my blood.

I wanted to say something to him, tell him it was ok, I was ok, but then the tingling changed. All of a sudden it felt like all the veins and arties around my neck were filled with liquid fire… and it was spreading.

I wanted to say something, wanted to scream as all the tissues and muscles around my neck slowly became engulfed by the fire that was spreading through my body. Finally I gasped and managed to choke out his name.

"Edward!" I screamed out as the pain overcame me and my body started to thrash violently.

He was at my side in a blur, grasping my hand.

"Bella! Bella!" It's ok. It will be ok." His voice was strained but comforting.

The fire still blazed painfully, but it was somehow not as bad with Edward's ice cold hand holding mine and his musical voice soothing in my ear. Not as bad, but still more painful then anything else I had ever experienced.

I had asked for this, I knew that. I tried not to scream, or thrash around; instead I clutched his hand and forced my lips tight together. I felt a few tears squeeze their way out of my eyes and I tried to fight them, I didn't want to cry - but then as I realized that they would be the last ones I ever cried, I let them flow freely.


End file.
